


Rough Night

by The_Nerdybirdy



Series: AU where everything is not horribly tragic [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is just annoyed that Ozzie got stabbed AGAIN., Eventual Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald has nice hair, Oswald should really be more careful around sharp objects, Stubborn lil baby bird, snuggle bugs, that hair though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdybirdy/pseuds/The_Nerdybirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald doesn't come home after running some 'errands' and Ed starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

Ed flipped another page in his book, quickly reading its contents and turning over another. Once he finished the page he glanced over at his watch; nearly midnight, and Oswald still wasn't home. He lifted his hand up and rubbed his eyes, feeling fatigue pulling down at his eyelids. He let out a long yawn, then went back to reading his book. While his eyes traced the words, his thoughts went elsewhere.

Oswald had left to run some errands nearly three hours ago, but hadn't told Ed where he was going. But Ed knew Oswald, and could guess what kind of 'errands' he was doing.  
Ed felt his eyelids drooping, and blinked several times to open them. He was determined to wait until Oswald got home, just to make sure he was okay. 

*****

Ed jumped, hearing the door creak open. He must have drifted off. He heard uneven footsteps walk in through the door. More uneven than usual.

"Oswald...?" Ed yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Welcome ho-" Ed's voice caught in his throat when he saw the condition of his feathered friend.

Oswald had his arm wrapped around his torso, and dark blood dripped out between his fingers. His walk was slower, and he wobbled with every step.

"Oh my," Ed jumped out of bed, running over to his friend.

"Oswald, what happened?" He reached out to inspect the wound. Oswald moved away from him, slapping his hand away.

"I-I'm fine, Ed. I just-" he wobbled, nearly losing his balance. All of the blood had drained away from his face. "I just need to rest for a little bit..." he hobbled over to the chair, losing his balance several times.

"No, Oswald, you need medical attention. Your bleeding badly, you may have a punctured lung, if you don't let me examine that you may-"

"No!" Oswald slapped his hand away hard. The motion caused a small spray of blood to leak out through his hand, making him cry out in pain.

"Ed, I'm telling you I'm fine....I'm fine, I just need to.....to..." his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Ed quickly turned him onto his back, pulling his hand away to reveal a nasty stab wound. Ed cringed and took in a sharp breath. He looked at Oswald's pale face. 

"Really, Oswald What am I going to do with you?" He grabbed the medical kit and got to work on his injured friend.

*****

Oswald's eyes fluttered open, and he felt a dull pain in his chest. He felt Ed wrapping something around his torso, something soft. What had happened that night? Oh yes. Oswald had gone to deal with a new gang on the eastern side of Gotham. The little punk leader had put up quite a fight, and Oswald didn't walk away without getting a bad stab wound. Oh. That must have been what Ed was doing. Oswald felt Ed supporting his weak form up with one hand while wrapping the bandages around him with the other.  
Oswald groaned, feeling a hot spark of pain course through his torso. He lifted his weak arm to touch the wound, but Ed pushed his hand away.

"Sh. Don't move, or you'll tear the stitches. Now hold still, I need to finish these bandages." He wrapped the soft material around Oswald one more time before tying it off.

"Honestly, Ozzie." He pulled the fragile bird against his chest and wrapped his arms around him gently. 

"What am I going to do with you if you keep behaving like this..." Oswald groaned and welcomed Ed's warm embrace, feeling some heat return to his body. Ed must have felt him shivering, because the taller man got up and brought him a warm pajama shirt. Ed buttoned the shirt for him and laid him down on the bed, pulling the blankets up around him.

"Now get some rest, my little bird." Oswald was asleep in minutes, and Ed went to work preparing himself for bed. He slipped on his pajama clothes and crawled into bed beside the small man, careful not to disturb him. He was about to pull the blankets up over himself, when Oswald rolled over in his sleep, and curled up next to Ed. He rested his head on Ed's chest, and fell back into a deep sleep, oblivious that he was using Ed as a pillow. 

Ed chuckled a bit, wrapping an arm around Oswald and hugging him close. He played with a small lock of the bird's feathery, spiky hair, twirling it around his finger. His eyelids grew heavy, and after a while he fell asleep, the small man wrapped lovingly in his arms, and a lock of his hair still twirled around his finger.


End file.
